


The Tourist

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: Broken Pieces [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Arguing, Drama, Dueling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Magic, Part 2, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romance Drama, Romantic Comedy, Sequel, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tournaments, Trauma, blast from the past, domestic life, dramatic romantic comedy, multiple locations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: Two months of recovery seem to have flied by in a flash. With the holidays afoot and the dust from the past events seem to be settling, you hoped the new routine would be just working on the relationship between yourself and the mighty CEO. However, the universe had their own plans. Blinking, you looked at the letter, it was an invitation.“Duel Monster’s Anniversary Tournament.”You were not ready for what the new year had in store for you. Nor were you ready for the challenge the universe threw at you. White never looked so terrifying.On Hold
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Series: Broken Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888402
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The second part of broken pieces! I can't believe it has been three months since part one finished. It really blows my mind how long ago it all was. Then to remember it was barely three months ago makes it all seem so weird. 
> 
> In other news, I wrote this whole story and guess what? 
> 
> True to form I said, 'That was some nice fluff/nonsensical trash. Time to write something that is slower and makes more sense." 
> 
> This is the third rewrite. I am officially making a draft series where all of you can see unfinished or reedited drafts that I went nope to.

To be free from both the cast and wheelchair was liberating as you could now sprint across the apartment happily. The apartment was still mostly empty, being that you were just starting to move in. Honestly this was the biggest place you have ever rented in any city. It was also out of your price range. Seriously, you shouldn’t even have been renting the apartment, but you blamed the boyfriend. When you told Seto you had wanted to move, he was surprisingly supportive. Almost excitedly so, well as excited as you had ever seen in person which wasn’t ‘excitable’ by most people standards. Mokuba had been the one to confess to you that the CEO down right hated where you lived and how inconvenient it was.

Figures the man had motives that were his own.

Thus, you began looking at apartments which were closer to Manhattan island in hopes of satisfying the man. Not that you mind, closer to Manhattan meant closer to Chinatown where all the anime crap you could want lived in waiting. It was a win, win. You had found a cute studio apartment in late October in your price range… pausing as you slid around the wooden floors, you made a face when you thought of that month.

October was not fun, not by a long shot.

Resuming your spinning as you waited for your boxes to be delivered, you giggled at the memory of the brunette’s face when he saw the apartment you were looking at.

 _“What the hell is that? A closet?”_ How his attitude was rich with sarcasm.

_“My future apartment! Isn’t it so cute?! Also, it puts me right across the bridge making it easier to see each other.”_

You watched as his face scrunched and he mumbled something in Japanese. Taking control of your mouse, he looked through the what the apartment building had to offer.

_“What is your price range?”_

You blinked at him and pointed back at the studio apartment. _“That is my price range.”_

Seto gave you the most judgmental look you had received in a while. _“Aren’t you an effective teacher?”_

You were highly offended by his jab. _“I have never gotten anything but a perfect observation!”_ You defended.

_“Then why is your check so low?”_

_“It’s not. It’s seventy-four grand a year. I make a lot for my age.”_ Your answer prompted a blank stare from Seto. Shifting in your seat nervously; you couldn’t read what he was thinking. _“Why? How much do teacher’s get paid where you are from?”_

_“…With your amount of years teaching…one-twenty-five in Domino. We take our educators seriously.”_

You hated New York for a hot moment. _“What the hell?!!”_

This ended up with Seto being the one to picked the apartment and being your ‘roommate’. You were highly uncomfortable with him picking a large apartment which went sky high in rent, so an agreement was made. A two bedroom and bathroom. You took the smaller room; he had the bigger one which could double as an office for days he wanted to spend the night. You paid him the rent you had wanted; he sends the check to the landlord.

Deciding to be a ballerina, you began to try and continuously spin in the open space of the living room. After the third spin, you had effectively made yourself dizzy and fell. Giggling, you made snow angel like movements on the floor. _My new life here starts soon. And Seto… Seto will be here with me some days._ Giggling like a school girl, you were beyond happy.

“Alexia!” Shouting to the device, you waited for the ‘blip’ noise. “Play iHeart radio, North Pole radio.” She responded and to your enjoyment, the first song was _Feliz Navidad_ by Jose Feliciano. It was the one device besides your computer you decided to bring ahead of everything so you had something to listen to when unpacking.

Laying on your back, you danced on the floor. Honestly, your probably looked like a worm trying to do a jig. “Alexia. Turn volume up to 100!” With the music blasting as loud as it was, you could not hear your phone nor the key in the door. By then the song had long since changed. When the music suddenly stopped, you paused before rolling on your stomach to look for what happened. Maybe the new baby unplugged the wire while playing with it. But the answer was far worse.

Feeling the heat consume your neck and face, you saw the shiny shoes of the towering man in front of you. Gulping, your eyes travelled up the long legs pass their trunk, to their face. Phthalo eyes stared down at you in mild amusement as a small smirk tugged on his face, eyebrow arched. The amounts of embarrassment you felt was immeasurable. “H-How long have you been there?”

“Long enough.” He was holding back a laugh; you could hear it.

Pushing yourself off the ground, you stood staring at the floor as you dusted yourself off. “I see, well umm. I was testing the floor?” You gave a nervous smile as you glanced up at him.

His eyebrow raised higher. “Testing the floor?”

“Yeah, you know. To make sure it was comfortable for other activities.”

Now both eyebrows where up and the smug smirk screamed his thoughts. You were sure the rest of the blood in your body had now rushed to your face as you realize what you could have implied. “I MEAN FOR DANCING OR SLEEPING OR… STOP LAUGHING!”

You covered your face with your hands, feeling oh so horribly embarrassed. Seto’s shoes clicked against the hard floor as he walked over to you. Pulling your hands from your face, he then made you look at him. Those damn eyes of his twinkled beautiful in the morning sun shining through the terrace. Your partner than laid a soft kiss on your forehead before stroking your cheek. Thinking you were saved from your shame; you gave him a smile.

“My last appointment is in two weeks, then we can see about putting the floor to the test. Afterall, there is only one test I know of which requires you being on your back.” Seto smirked victoriously as you began blabbering about in humiliation all over again.

 _Bastard!_ Yet, he was your bastard. “I am going to check on the cats!” You walked around him and began marching to your room.

“Cats?”

“Eh.” _Oh shit._ You turned to look over your shoulder to see a rather serious looking Seto Kaiba. Making an awkward face, you laughed nervously. “Pepper got lonely with me being back at work…she needed some Salt….” _Oh shit. I am getting blank face._

“What color is the cat?”

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit._ “He is so cute! You’ll love him! He is three months old!”

Eyebrows slowly narrowed as he called out your name. “What. Color. Is. The. Cat.”

You gulped and gave him a cheesy smile. “White?” Now he looked furious. You ran, he followed. “I swear he is not a big shedder!” You tried to close the bedroom door on him but he stopped you.

Man, did he also lecture you. From everything involving furniture to clothing, scratching to food cost. Seto lectured you until he found out you did not tell the landlord about the second animal. This then turned into a lecture on ethics. You wanted to smash your head against the wall. When the kitten poked their head out and Seto saw it, you thought you saw him jolt. He studied the cat, before picking it up. Its bright blue eyes looked at Seto curiously before placing his paws on the CEO’s nose. You wish you had your phone for a picture.

“That’s Salt.” You explained.

“Hmph, salt?”

“Yeah, cause salt and pepper.”

Giving you a side glance, Seto placed the kitten down. “Your new chore is wiping everything down with a lint brush daily.”

“Excuse me? Chore?”

“You want a cat that’s fur will show up everywhere, you clean up after it.” His tone left no room for argument.

Pouting you stuck out your tongue and he rolled his eyes. “You’re not twelve.”

“You’re not my dad.”

“Act like an adult and I won’t be.”

“The hell does that mean?!”

Smirking, it was clear Seto go what he wanted. “You claim to have a master’s degree. Put it to use and figure it out.” He coolly walked away and you never wanted to pull his ears so much as you did now.

Well, there had been other times, but that was then. The man really loved getting a rise out of people. One day, you would not give him the satisfaction. But maybe, he could share in the satisfaction. Grinning, you stopped the kitten and cat from leaving the room. Walking after him as you closed the door behind you, you decided it was your turn to get a rise from him. Power walking, you went up behind him and pinched his bottom. You giggled as he jumped before you backed away when he turned, looking rather pissed off as he held a phone to his ear.

“I will have to call you back.” Hanging up, he began your advance.

“Heh, I didn’t think it was possible for someone to get on the phone so quickly.” You tried to dash around him but he was much to quick for you. Within seconds your back was against a wall with him pinning you between him and it. Being brave, you glared back at him. “What?! You always get a rise out of me, so it’s only fair. Don’t dish it if you can’t take it.”

His aloof expression made you reconsider your plan. To your upmost worry, you saw his smirk return. Leaning forward, you felt his breath on your ear. As he said your name, you became stiff. “Alright, I’ll let you get the rise you want.” His words were heavy with seduction and once more, the blood rushed to your face. Grabbing onto him for support, you had felt your knees go weak when he kissed your neck.

“You’re cheating…” _Why does he always have to win?!_

“Hmm? I call this using my opposite’s weakness to my advantage.” Strong hands no longer kept you boxed in as they slid down your sides. “It is called strategy.” Warm lips kissed down to your shoulder.

“It’s called playing dirty.” You moved your head to give him more room. _Jerk…_

Much to your dismay he moved away but kept his face inches from yours. “No, this is playing dirty.” His kiss was soft and tasted like recently drank coffee as it still lingered strongly. You kissed him back instantly, wanting nothing more to feel his lips. Hands travelling up his chest, you placed your arms around his neck as his moved you closer to him.

 _Maybe October wasn’t all so bad as I get these more often._ Parting your lips ever so slightly, he took more control over you as his tongue answered the invitation. Releasing a soft moan, your mind was currently on cloud nine as your tongue danced with his. When he finally broke the kiss, because you weren’t anytime soon, he looked just as hazed over by the moment as you felt. Leaning down once more, you closed your eyes as he kissed your forehead.

“Well, it seemed my plan backfired. Congrats, this battle goes to you.”

You giggled at his words as you tucked your head under his chin. “But the war will be mine.” He finished. 

“That has yet to be seen, Mr. Kaiba.” You responded playfully. In return, he chuckled.

Lightly, your hand brushed the area of his stomach that was once violated by the bullet that nearly took his life. Something you still felt guilty and responsible for. “Does it hurt still?”

“It stopped hurting the day it happened.” His voice was confident, but it was a lie. Days of being with him, watching him wince in pain when he thought you weren’t paying attention told you different.

“I’m sorry.”

Taking your hand into his, Seto let out a sigh. “You aren’t the one who shot me.”

“But I was the cause-“

“Enough.” He spoke sternly as he used his other hand to make you look him in the eye. “Enough. My choices are my responsibility. I knew the dangers and I did not hesitate nor do I regret them.”

A warm feeling started brewing in your chest. Pushing yourself onto your toes, you kissed his nose. “Seto I-“

“SPECIAL DELIVERY!” Bursting open the door, Mokuba made his entrance and Seto swiftly moved away from you.

“I have come with the movers to invade your new home-what? Why are you both looking at me like that?”

Seto huffed as he pulled out his phone to make a phone call and you sighed in annoyance as you greeted the younger Kaiba. Sensing he interrupted something, Mokuba rolled his eyes. “Well then, lock the door next time.”

It was time to get settled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was the first chapter! Originally, the first chapter of the story started nothing like this, but I find this was suited much better. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and what is to come! Thank you so much for following this story!
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count:2277


	2. Kitchen Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title hints, this is about the kitchen. There will be a number of updates today for multiple stories. I wanted to give you all something nice for the holiday weekend (totally not me losing my mind over not seeing family). So here is a another fluffy chapter where the Reader could enjoy Kaiba.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar, wanted to post the chapter so I only read through three times rather than a billion hahah!

“You’re adding too much.”

He’s been doing this the whole damn time. Irritated, you pointed at the iPad. “It says add one-fourth cup of wine and broth.”

“Should the broth and wine equally add to one-fourth or are they instructing individual, because it reads like the former.”

You paused. _Crap, now I am over thinking it._ Looking back at the iPad, you scanned the directions over again. “It calls for one-fourth and two tablespoons. So, The ladder.”

“The what?”

“The ladder. The individual.”

“…You mean the _latter._ ”

“That’s what I said.” You gave him a raised eyebrow as you doubled checked the measuring cup.

“No, you said ladder.”

Once the wine was in you fully faced him. “What are you talking about?”

Seto stared at you. “ _Ladder_ is what you climb, _latter_ is the second. One is a clear ‘d’ sound and the other a ‘t’… why am I teaching you this?”

You mulled it over, trying to figure out what you were doing wrong. “Ladda…” _No, that doesn’t sound right._ “Latta…” _No…_ “Later…”

“Stop. I get it, the accent, juts promise me you’ll never teach English.” He had begun pitching the bridge of his nose.

“…I taught third grade for a year…”

“I see why it was for _just_ a year.”

“Jerk! We were short staffed due to a budget cut! Besides I speak English just fine! I am just comfortable around you.” You began getting the plates ready.

“Sure.” Seto went to take the plates but you side-stepped him. He glared. “My appointment is tomorrow.”

“Then tomorrow you can lift plates.”

“You’re worse than Mokuba.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” You laughed as he rolled his eyes.

Setting everything down on the small table you smiled to yourself. _Back at work, a new home, surrounded by real friends and most importantly…_ Looking over your shoulder, you watched as Seto had a ‘cooking’ ruler, and measured the liquid in the pot. _An amazing boyfriend._ You continued to observe Seto as he marked the high of the sauce on the ruler. _Even if he has a slight OCD disorder._

Walking up behind him, which he saw you coming a mile away considering you were just on the other side of the kitchen isle, you embraced him. You felt him stiffen a bit before relaxing. “You’re cute when you cook.”

“Tsh.” He grumbled something as he did another measurement. Once his wasn’t face first near the hot pot, you stood on your toes and blew air behind his ear. Now he was completely tense.

“I hope you’ll like dessert.” You teased before removing yourself from him to retrieve the platter.

“It’s dangerous to play with fire.” Seto’s voice was low and heavy.

“I like to live dangerously. Besides, I am playing with lightening, not fire.” He gave you an unamused stare and you shrugged. “I think I’m clever.”

Slowly he shook his head as he went back to cooking. Putting the duck on the platter before getting the iron skillet out, you smiled at your joke. Whike sizzling the duck breast, your eyes found their way to Seto’s torso where your smile faded. You wondered if it had left a scar and if so, would it fade. Shaking your head, you turned your attention back to the meat, you grinned at yourself for having found the key to getting Seto to eat your cooking. It was rather, surprisingly effective, simple.

He had to be cooking with you.

You asked him to help once, a new activity besides WoW to do together. The meal had not come out so great but since he cooked it, he ate it. You just watched as he ate the burnt tasting food in awe, when not even you had the stomach for it. Once he had noticed, he got pissy. Sadly, you ate the food, but you realized something amazing. Seto hated failure, if he helped cook and could not eat it himself it meant he failed at something. _To have such a failure complex must be tough._ But you used his ego to your advantage and now cooking together happened when take-out was getting too much.

Looking rather amazing, you were excited for the duck. Setting the food on the table, you took a Instagram picture which earned you a disapproving look from the CEO. Once seated, you both began to eat quietly, enjoying the simple act of existing together. When it looked like he was just about done, you took out your phone. It was time for some work.

“Alright!” You chippered. “So, I need to make a shopping list-“

“More wine.” Seto deadpanned.

You gave him a ‘really’ expression. “I know, I know. You hate my selection. I meant food. I need to know what I am making next week.”

He looked across the kitchen area at the open cook book. “We already picked a meal for next week.”

 _No, you picked it._ “Seto, I am talking about next Thursday.” Turning his gaze back to you he blinked and expression was rather blank. _You’re kidding._ “Thanksgiving? Turkey day, start of the Christmas season.”

You were slightly fascinated by how slowly his expression turned sour. “Right, Americans.”

“I feel offended.”

“As you should.”

“Seto, God help me, I am trying to plan a holiday.” You placed your elbows on the table and watched as his brow twitched. “I need to know what you will eat.”

“What is the standard for the American Tradition?”

You licked your teeth and gave him a funny look. “Curiosity first. How is this done in Japan?”

“In short; we give our workers gifts or letters to thank them for their efforts.”

“That’s rather sweet.” The thought of Seto handing out gifts to his employees made your insides fuzzy. “Well, here, we usually get together with family or friends, sometimes both, and share what we are grateful for at a large dinner that literally last all day. Some people watch the parade, others football, I personally love the holiday specials that begin to be aired. Then on Friday everyone loses their shit.”

“Care to explain the _latter_.” He smirked and you glared.

“Black Friday. Stores, in celebration of the season of giving, have amazing sales! People literally kill overs for some of the bargains or injure store employees, fight each other in parking lots and wait in lines for hours. The great American Tradition.”

Disgusted, Seto took a sip of his wine as if to wash the taste of your words out of his mouth. “Are you one for such tradition?"

“Hell to the no. I, personally, wait two weeks, take a day off from work and go shopping when everyone else is not around. But that is still something I hate, so I take part in cyber-Monday. All hail the internet.” You gave a light hearted laugh but the CEO just shook his head in unimpressed judgment.

“As for the food?”

Grinning you began reciting everything. “Well, I usually have me, Carter because his mom lives a ways out and doesn’t like the travel. Last year I had my roommate…” You frowned a bit bust brushed it off. “But I also had Jacob, who is with girlfriend this year, Marie, think she still would have come, and Austin with his wife, a sweet woman, Clara.”

Counting the people, you nodded. “So that was six, not including myself, so we had turkey, honeyed and pineapple spiral ham, ziti, sausage and peppers, three types of stuffing, mashed potatoes, candied yams, sweet potatoes, corn, Manhattan clam chowder, shrimp, corn bread, dinner rolls, pea salad, creamed spinach, pearled onions-“

“How many people?” The man looked near horrified. “You were only feeding six people.”

“Remember when I said all day eating? I meant it, also left overs for a week and people taking home doggie bags. We all chip in, we all get a week’s worth of food.” You explained as if it were the most natural thing to do.

Closing his eyes and inhaling, the man was clearing getting ready to brace himself. “Who do you expect this year.” Phthalo eyes scanned you over, as if daring you to put the CEO through such a crowd.

Blushing, you began playing with the remints of your dinner as you pushed it with the fork. “Well, since it would possibly be the first holiday as a couple, I was hoping just you and Mokuba.” You peeked a glance upward to see him look less tense.

“What about your brother?”

Your heart hit the floor and you quickly looked away. “I haven’t contacted him yet.” You could feel the burn of his eyes on you. “I just got done recovering and had to get back into the routine at work. It wasn’t a good time yet.”

“Hmph.”

 _Well, he doesn’t believe me._ Sighing, you got up and started clearing the plates. “So, are you interested?”

“In?”

You glared at him over your shoulder. “Seto!” He clearly knew what you meant. “Stop being a jerk.”

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before folding his legs. “Honestly, I had planned to have a meeting that day.” You let out a whine and he glared. “Don’t whine.”

“Then spend Thanksgiving with me.”

“I could make it here, but it would be later in the day.”

“Seto, no one is open next Thursday! Who could you possibly have a meeting with?!”

Without a screed of guilt, or shame, but rather confidently, the CEO answered instantly. “I have a duel with Yugi.”

You stared at him, rather blankly. As your brain did mental gymnastics on what that meant, both rage and excitement started to build. _I can watch the best duelist in the world duel!_ This thought was then followed by. _My boyfriend is ditching me for a duel on a Holiday?!!!!_

“Cheeky bastard. I don’t know how to respond.” You blurted out.

Rolling his eyes again, Seto got up and started the oven so the pie could be heated up. “There is nothing to say. I have a duel.”

You started bouncing in your seat before getting up, becoming anxious over the previous thoughts. “Is it like, a Zoom duel?”

“Tsh, what kind of duel would that be? No, I am flying him here.”

“!!!” You looked at him with eyes as big as the dinner plates, you walked over to him. “Seto….” _I need to do something! I can't pass this up!_

Glancing down at you, he had to do a double take. “What?” His voice was firm, surprisingly so.

“Can I make a deal with you?” You inched closer and he backed up.

“No.”

“Please, just hear it out.” Your voice got both softer and higher.

Glaring down at you, the CEO looked troubled. “Fine.”

“Can you invite Yugi to Thanksgiving so I can watch the duel and cook?”

Eyebrows arched angerly and he backed himself into a wall. “No.”

“But Seto-“ _Oh come on! Give into how cute I am or something!_ You were sure the cute girlfriend method would work.

“I said no.” He looked like a trapped animal, but you still walked into the danger zone.

“Seto.” You cooed as you tugged onto his sweater. “I really want you here, but I know duels are important to you. Besides, I would love to see my handsome partner become king of games.” You felt him stiffen under your touch. Playing, VERY dirty, you pressed yourself against him as you looked up innocently. “Don’t you want me to admire you and all of your brilliant strategies from the best angles? I know I wanna see how amazing you are without worrying about my next turn. So please can I watch?”

Seto looked officially pissed off but the red on the tip of his ears told you a different story. You had effectively embarrassed the man, which was not the goal, with your ‘innocent’ request. When he said nothing for a solid minute, you stood on your toes and kissed his jaw sweetly. “Please?” The word left you in a whisper. Standing back down on your heels, you watched as he huffed and glared.

“I never want to hear I play dirty again.” He, not surprisingly, figured out what you were doing.

You gave him a small smile.

“If he says no, I am not pushing it.”

“That’s fine, afterall, I just wanted to cheer for you, not him.” You laid your head on his chest and ran a hand through his hair.

“This won’t work a second time.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“…Get out of my way so I can get the pie.”

“Of course love.” _I win._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we remember clearly, this is Seto's first 'Official' relationship as far as Mokuba explained. Also, this chapter is a bit of a holiday present. (So much fluff!). Yet, all this cuteness and happiness. Life sure does comes with its very high ups. 
> 
> Makes you wonder thought... just how far down is the bottom? 
> 
> Happu Holidays!
> 
> ~Sea Satin!
> 
> Word Count: 2018


	3. Appointments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the holidays and work going down hill, there has been a delay. I am sorry about that. I plan to update this story (after today) every Monday and Friday! I am looking forward to releasing more chapters of this story as I have silently working on it. I also plan to post more on tumblr. It is amazing how work and life can just derail all kinds of plans. 
> 
> I want to first thank everyone for sticking with the story since day one of part one and also thank you for all the new readers who are following this adventure! I am looking forward to sharing my ideas with you and seeing how this story goes. 
> 
> Now for the warnings in this chapter: 
> 
> Mentions of abuse, Therapy, depression, relationship problems and anxiety.

“This is what I meant.” You grinned nervously as your boyfriend held up the suit jacket, he wanted to wear. “This, is why a _white_ cat is the worse decision you have _ever_ made.” He sounded pissed and you understood why. There, in the middle of the back of the jacket was a huge white circle.

“But, you’re the one who left it on the couch…” The feeble excuse was bound to fail.

“I should be able to leave my things where I want to in my apartment.” His words were a near growl as he spoke through his teeth.

“Don’t you mean _our_ apartment.” Watching as eyebrows narrowed further you reached for the jacket. “Let me just do my end of the chore and clean it off.”

“You can’t remove this much hair without going to a cleaners.” He allowed you to take the jacket.

“Well, I have a surprise for you. My skills in cat fur are beyond human measurement!” Your words fell on deaf ears as he grumbled in annoyance.

Putting the jacket on the table, which to avoid having the CEO freaking out, you checked and recleaned, you pulled out both a lint brush and a large roll of clear tape. Rolling the tape, so the sticky side was outward, around your hand, you began removing the large mass of fur. It took about three hand rolls to do some good damage to the snowball on the back of his jacket. As you switched to the lint brush, you heard the man yelp before yelling. Glancing over, you couldn’t help but smile as you saw the great Seto Kaiba, dance around a kitten who wanted to do nothing more but to rub on his leg for affection.

“Aww, Salt really likes you.” You laughed as he grumbled something before picking up the cat and shoving it in your room.

“Is the coat done?!” He was so done with the cats in the house.

Giggling you lifted the black suit jacket. “Yes dear, the coat is furless.” You laughed as he snatched the jacket and put it on. “You’re welcome.”

He muttered a thanks as he began bundling up. _He could be such a crab in the morning._ Walking over, you took his scarf and wrapped it around his neck. This earned you yet another glare, however you smiled and kissed his nose. “We’re leaving early enough for us to stop for coffee.” Tucking the scarf in his jacket you listened as he mumbled his response. “You know you want it, after all, you always come over with one of Butler’s signatures. It’ll be my treat.”

Letting out a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair. “Fine.”

“And Breakfast?” You began putting on your coat and shoes.

“I don’t have enough time.”

“Yes, we do. We have plenty of time to grab a bite. Besides, I will not be seeing you again until Thursday. Speaking of which, any word from your friend?” Once bundled, you left, Seto followed locking up the apartment.

“You do realize I have a longer commute than you? And there is an issue.” As he walked, he took full strides, making you powerwalk to keep up.

“What kind of issue?”

“He doesn’t wish to come alone. He wants to bring Jounouchi-“

You cut him off right away. “Jounouchi Katsuya?! He came second is duelist kingdom and fourth in battle city! Not counting the World Tournament you held or-“

“So, you are fine with him being here?” He sounded a bit annoyed as he cut you off in turn.

“Of course! Are you guys gonna have a three-way duel?!” You were nearly bouncing in the elevator.

“No, the plan is to duel after dinner seeing how much you want to watch.”

Licking your lips, you grinned widely. “Aww, you’re being considerate since I am cooking?”

“No, I wasn’t. It was Yugi’s idea.”

Frowning, you glared at the man. “You could have said yes and taken the credit… Gees.”

“I hate waiting.”

“Ahuh, just so you know, you lost brownie points.” Crossing your arms, you gave him a face. He rolled his eyes in response.

“If anyone needs to worry about being on another’s good side, its you. Or have we already forgotten about the fur problems your impulsive decision making caused.”

Sucking your teeth, you just gave him a ‘whatever’ before silently waiting for the elevator to come to a stop. The café wasn’t far from the apartments. Unfortunately, the wait was longer than you thought it would be. It seemed everyone had the same idea of getting coffee early before catching the train. Racing down the stones stairs, you swore continuously. You were sure to miss the train and forgot just how horrible pre-winter could be in the city. An invisible layer of ice made you brace and grab the ice-cold railing of the subway as you tried not to fall flat on your face. Whimpering as your recently healed legs shot jolts of pain in protest you were sure you were going to land on your face on the dirty, gum covered, cemented subway ground. However, you were left suspended in mid-air with a tight pull on your back. You opened your eyes you did not realize were closed and looked back. Annoyance, very clear and expressive on the face of the towering CEO. You sheepishly grinned at him and phthalo eyes rolled as he straightens you back up.

“Idiot, do you want a to be back in a wheelchair?” Once he had pulled you upright, he put a firm arm around you to keep you from running. Carter had been right that this man did not do public displays, so this was more of him ensuring you did not run off once more. “You can be such a child.”

You stuck out your tongue at him and there was no amusement in his face. “Point made.”

“Oh hush.” You heard the announcement of the train, _‘Stand clear of the closing doors’_ and you whined. “We missed the train…”

“Correction, you missed the train.”

You glared at him. “Oh, how can I forget that you liked being two hours early to work, some of us-”

“Have to answer for their poor decision making before going to work.” Your companion countered as he walked down the steps with you before letting you go.

You pouted and grumbled under your breath. Seto gave you a raised eyebrow in turn as both of your swiped your card and walked onto the platform. Once by the rail, he tightened the scarf around his neck then shivered. “Why the fuck is it so cold down here?”

“There is no temperature regulation in some of the subways, or did the summer teach you nothing?”

“This city is ass backwards. Yet everyone calls it the best city in the world. Domino is far superior.”

Sighing, you rolled your eyes. “Can’t you have something positive to say?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Goes against my nature.” Seto smirked and you gave him a playful shove.

“You’re too much.” You began jogged in place to keep warm. Every so often your eyes lingered on the man next to you.

“Why are you staring at me?”

His voice broke you from your trance. “I’m cold.”

“That makes two of us. Please explain why we are not taking the car.”

“Because you always steal my keys when you don’t have a license.” You moved over to him and wiggled under his arm. “Share your warmth.”

He tried to move away but you hugged him.

“Let go.”

“No, you’re warm.”

“Get a heavier jacket then!”

“I can’t do that right now so keep still and allow this to happen!”

“That is not my problem!”

You knew why he was protesting, this looked too much like PDA and you did not care. “Dammit Seto! Just let me be warm!”

He shouted your name, but the roar of the train deafens you. You cheered and jumped on the train the moment its doors open. You found an available seat and took it while patting the spot next to you. Seto just glared down at you as he stood, holding onto the poll.

“Aren’t you going to sit with me?”

“I am not sitting on a dirty subway seat. I am sure someone who pissed themselves sat there once.”

“You know they do clean the train.”

“When? Annually.”

“Dick.” You crossed your arms and glared back up at him. A giggle next to you made you break the glaring contest, and your eyes did a quick search to find the source. Sure enough, there was a baby on the train, mother cooing at the child as she sat in front of the stroller. Instantly you ‘aww’ and gazed happily at the pair. Seto’s eyes followed yours and you saw him stiffen from the corner of your eye. You ignored it and continued to make ‘aww’ faces at the mother and child. When the baby reached up and grabbed for their mothers’ finger did you place a hand on your chest. Letting out a content sigh, the words left you without your realizing.

“I do want one.”

A sharp inhale grabbed your attention and you looked at your boyfriend. Your eyes grew to the size of saucers as you watched the color drain from your partner’s face. You were going to be oh so late for work.

**

“Alright class, you have five minutes left before the bell.” You announced. “Remember, next week I want to see the sketch of your underpainting. Please, try to remember to make the sketch reasonable to your abilities and the time constraint as this is to be an oil painting that is sixteen by twenty-four.”

The class began closing their art history textbooks and shoved them into their bags as the dismissal bell was seconds from being rung. “Also don’t forget that the play, Breakfast at Tiffany’s is next week after break! If you did not bring in your permission slip and cash, do so on Tuesday, Monday the latest!” You shouted as the bell rang and the students hurried out, some saying bye, others to focus on getting the day over with in the short thanksgiving week. You sighed and rubbed the back of your head. The room was a mess, reminding you that substitutes could really do some damage when they decided not to follow the lesson plan you gave them. It had been near four weeks, but there was still so much to fix, not to mention the destructive and messy nature of the teenagers you worked with. Looking up at the overhead clock, you saw you had a few hours until your appointment. _I wonder how Seto’s appointment went._ Shooting him a quick text, you went to work cleaning.

“I see they left you with a mess as usual.” Morgan walked in and eyed the messy trays and scrap paper.

“Yeah, but its worse since everything is disorganized. I might have to come in during winter break to fix all this.” You motioned to the whole room and Morgan nodded.

“I came to give you my lesson plan for January. I have a few geometry lessons I think you might want to reinforce with art.”

“Depends on the grade.” Walking over you took the stapled packet.

“How are you and the boyfriend?”

“Crazy as usual. He’s a dick, I have no impulse control. So we naturally decided to share an apartment together.”

“Yes, because that is a logical conclusion. Don’t you think it’s a bit fast?”

“No really, besides, he has his own room and bathroom. So we aren’t right on top of each other. I like the second week of the plan, it would be good for watercolor.”

“What you’re telling me, its just like at the hotel, only in a smaller space. Didn’t the sub do watercolor?”

You gave him a look and he held up his hands in defense. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. You gotta cut the subs so slack though. They were just trying.”

“To destroy my classroom? Teach my students to slack on creativity, they did wonderful at such goals.”

“You know, I can see why you two work.”

You raised an eyebrow at his words.

“Carter told me the man was a control freak, so are you. At least at work anyway.”

“Its not being a control freak to want your workspace left the way you had it.” You countered.

“Ahuh, you let me know what you have planned and I’ll be seeing you.”

You gave him a small grin. “Say hi to Marie for me. See you tomorrow.”

Morgan smiled and waved as he walked off. “Will do. And maybe.”

You raised an eyebrow to that but said nothing. _They make such a cute pair._ Placing the packet in your bag, you finished your cleanup before attending the fine arts meeting which then lead to getting coffee with a few coworkers afterwards. Once you were on your way to your appointment, you looked at your phone and saw there had been no reply. Frowning, you hoped all went well and that he wasn’t over working himself. Hopping on the second bus, as the first was much to crowded, you went through your contacts and landed on your brother’s name.

 _Would it be so bad to contact him now? It is right before the holiday, but he might be home._ You wanted to, but the fears of him wanting nothing to do with you weighted heavy. Exiting the contacts application, you decided to play duel links instead. You wanted nothing more than to not think about family right now. It took nearly forty minutes to get to your destination. Getting off the bus, you took a left off Flatbush and into a quiet neighborhood. Three blocks down, you jogged up brick steps and rung the bell. A buzzer went off shortly after and you entered the hallway. There a receptionist asked for your name time of your appointment. You gave her your information and paid your copay. Taking a seat on one of the leather chairs, you continued to play on your phone. It took only fifteen minutes for you to be called in. Inhaling deeply, you pushed yourself off the chair and passed the lady holding the door for you. You walked to the room in the back and took a new seat on a recliner, your legs curled up under you as you hit the button to pop up the leg rest.

The woman entered the room after you and took a seat on a leathery recliner across from you. She handed you a brass bowl which rested on her coffee table along with the metal rod that went with it. Taking the object, you began to move the metal rod along the edge of the bowl until a hymning rang from the bowl. She crossed her legs and folded her hands on her knee.

“Your anxious today.” Her tone was claim and even.

You frowned and began moving the rod faster, making the sound louder.

“Did something happen at work or is it home related?”

Coming to a sudden stop you looked at the woman in front of you. She was older, much older. Could have easily been your mother if not your grandmother. She wore her hair in a braided bun and had large, framed glasses. Wrinkles adorned her face, making it clear she lived an expressive life. Looking back at the bowl, you exhaled heavily. “We almost broke out into a fight this morning.”

“Over the cat?”

You shook your head. “I mentioned wanting children. It just kind of happened, I saw a baby and spoke without thinking.”

“How did he react?”

“He demanded I get such an idea out of my head and I was idiotic for thinking about such things.”

“How did you react?”

You shifted in your seat. “I called him a ass for yelling at me.” You answered honestly.

“So, was it a fight or not?”

Your eyebrows pushed to close together you felt the crease forming. “It was.”

“Is he coming home tonight?” Shaking you head, she continued. “Have you tried talking to him about it?”

“No, I was at work and he has work and had a doctor’s appointment.”

“Will you call him later?”

“Maybe.”

She said your name firmly before uncrossing her legs and leaning forward. “If you really want this to work you need to communicate. You told me you were willing to do all the leg work, a chore I disagree with. But if you can’t handle it, you need to rethink this. Remember October-“

“Of course, how could I forget?!” You glared at her. “How many times will you bring that up Linda? It happened a long time ago-“

“It happened last month.” She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and frowned. “Stop acting like it happened years ago. You cannot tell me you aren’t afraid of a repeat.”

“We put it behind us, Seto and I worked it out.”

“Did you work it out, or did you decide that granting him victory was better than being alone?”

“Dammit, I wish you would stop painting him in such an awful light! He is much more than what happened a month ago!” You slammed your fist on the arm of the chair. “He has gotten better; we have gotten better.”

Linda leaned back in her chair. “As your therapist it is my job to help you see you’re in an unhealthy situation. I know you love him and from what you told me about the summer, maybe even feel indebted to him. But you can’t pretend that everything will be alright all of the time. He should be here with you. Why hasn’t he come in yet?”

Looking away you began to play with the blow once more. You heard her call your name and you decided to ignore it. Then came a sharp inhale.

“He doesn’t know you have been coming to see me. Does he?”

You bit your lower lip. “Seto doesn’t see the point in these things.”

“You can’t hide this from him, you both live together, he will ask where you go every Monday.”

You shrugged. “He isn’t home all of the time. Besides, he hasn’t asked. If he asked then I will tell him.”

“You are still so afraid. You shouldn’t be afraid of the man you love.”

“I’m not afraid of him! I am afraid of losing him!” You stood and started pacing around the room. “Look at me! Look at him! I got him shot and nearly ruined him! He could finally see I am not worth it one day… realize I am just a school teacher with no real value other than to be a choker around his neck….”

“Has he made you feel as if that were true.”

Wrapping your arms around yourself, you shook your head. “No, but the thought of he might one day. It haunts me.”

“Do you find that you’re comparing him to your ex?”

“What? No never! Seto is light years from ever being like him.”

Linda seemed to study you for a moment. It was clear she wasn’t sold on what you were telling her. Pulling over her note pad, she began to write something. “We still have time. Let’s discuss October.”

“No. Its over and done with.”

“Not for you, between your ex and October I see the scared college teen who wondered into my office has returned. You came back here, asking for help. I can not help you if you don’t let me.”

Frowning, you took your seat again. “…Where should I start?”

“Let’s go over the events again. From the beginning.”

**

It was completely dark when you left the office. Standing at the bus stop, you began to get anxious as you were by yourself. Checking your phone, there had not been a reply from the CEO nor did you have any missed calls. Taking a gamble, you gave the brunette a ring but ended up going to voice mail. The slamming of a gate made you jump, completely startled by those closing shop before they hastily left the area. _I think it would be wise to bring the car until spring._ Biting the inner of your cheek, you decide to call the second Kaiba.

_“M. Kaiba speaking.”_

Sighing in relief, you were glad to be on the phone with someone. “Mokuba, it’s me.”

“Sensei! Funny I was just thinking about you.”

As you went toward the curb of the street to stand on your toes, your eyebrows knotted together as you looked for any signs of the bus. “You were? Why?”

_“I saw your number go off on Seto’s phone.”_

“Ah…so he is nearby?” _He did ignore my call._

_“Eh, he’s in the shower. You won’t believe what happened to him today.”_

“Somehow the stock market crashed.”

_“God forbid! No, worse.”_

“Worse than that? Ummm Yugi moto is retiring and therefore Seto won’t get his duel?”

 _“Not that bad!”_ Mokuba laughed on the other end. “ _He was forced to hold a baby.”_

Becoming remarkably stiff, you stood there like a deer in headlights watching the passing cars. “Really?”

_“Yeah, usually this would be a normal thing. He was doing a ‘give a basket’ for your American holiday to families in need. Some lady asked him to hold her child. Seto near lost it. Started sweating uncontrollable, went pale and got a bit shaky.”_

Gulping the large amount of saliva, your anxiety mounted. “Why is that? I mean, if he usually ends up holding a kid at events. What made this so different?”

_“Your fight with him over parenthood.”_

It felt as if bricks now occupied your stomach. “He told you about that?”

_“No, Sensei. You did.”_

“Eh?”

 _“I swear, you both are too easy to read. Seto had a near melt down and ended up smoking a whole pack in front of me! I couldn’t even give him hell as he looked stressed. And you sounded like you were caught in a lie.”_ Mokuba sighed. _“I could only assume the conversation of kids came up.”_

Groaning, you leaned your head against the bus stop pole. “I didn’t mean to bring it up. I take it he really doesn’t want kids.”

 _“Eh, it’s a gray area for him. I think its more of it coming up so soon.”_ Mokuba then began crunching in your ear. “ _Ah shit.”_

“What?” Standing straight, you noticed your bus finally pulling up.

_“Seto is coming out the shower. I’ll talk to you later Sensei.”_

“Wait! Mokuba! How did the doctors go?!” But it was too late. “Dammit!” Pocketing your phone, you got on the bus and swiped your metro card. From the bus to the train and then a transfer. By the time you arrived home, you did not even want to bother with cooking. Pulling out your phone and opening an application as you got on the elevator, you sighed as looked through the nearby menus. You did a quick glance when the doors opened and a man walked in. He gave you a smile and you mumbled a hello.

“New to the building?”

You nodded as you tried to focus on the menu.

“Have you checked out the gym on the seventh floor? It’s nice and not really crowded at this time.”

“Thanks, I’ll have to remember that.” _The fuck, I don’t want to think about working out when I am trying to be a fat ass with Chinese food._ You had about four things in the cart.

“You know, I have noticed you a few times.” He continued.

With a sigh you looked at him. “Bound to happen since I live here.”

“Yeah, usually you are with a guy in a suit.” He looked at you nervously. “He’s not with you today?”

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, you went back to your application and took a large step away from you. “No.”

“Ah! Wait, don’t get me wrong!” You gave him the side eye as he fumbled with his words. “I just, is he single? I would love to introduce myself.”

You did a long blink. “Wha?????”

“Look, if you wouldn’t mind that is. Its not every day you see a guy like that.” He gave you a small smile as he shrugged. “Can’t hurt to try.”

For a second you were lost for words. “Umm, I am sorry, but that is my boyfriend.”

Now he looked at you with the funny expression you gave him. “You’re kidding… is he bisexual?”

You shook your head as you mouthed a ‘no’.

The man turned to face the doors letting out a small ‘huh’. “Wow, I have never been wrong before. Guess there is always a first.” As the doors opened for his floor you just gawked at him as he left. “Nice meeting you.”

Dumbfounded, you wondered off the elevator and onto your floor as you sluggishly went to your apartment. _The fuck is wrong with today?!_

Pepper greeted you, and salt looked at you in shock as she was caught being attached to the top of the doorframe to the bedroom. Dropping your things, you went into your bedroom and looked at your phone. Seto had finally messaged back about needing to talk about his appointment in person and you sent him a ‘k’.

Almost instantly he asked what was wrong as you never did that to him, knowing how much he hated that. He also made a comment about ‘does this have to do with this mornings conversation’. To which you just replied rather directly.

_“Our neighbor asked for you number.”_

_“You are surprised because? Look I have no interest in splitting my time with you with a worthless female.” That was rather sweet, made it sound like being together took time out of his day, but he could be such a Tsundere at times._

_“He was shocked when you weren’t gay.”_

In an instant, you got a reply. _“What…”_

 _“Yeah, ummm, guest, I have to ask.”_ You really didn’t but you wanted to. The guy was so sure of himself.

_“Don’t. Just don’t. You know the answer, and I am not playing the ‘what if’ game or the ‘have you ever’ game. Move on.”_

_“…I guest this is what happens when your partner is so naturally beautiful that it hurts. Everyone dreams of a shot at having you.”_

_“…”_

Your eyebrows went up when you saw legit dots. _“What?”_

“You’re an idiot.”

You screamed as a figure was suddenly standing in the doorway before you flipped backward off the bed. You howled in pain as he called your name before running over to you. Sitting up, you rubbed the back of your head and groaned. “Seto, you’re here? Ah!” You winced as he pulled your head down so he could check it.

“It was meant to be a surprise.”

“Hi Sensei! We came early to share in the American Experience!”

“Hi Mokuba.” Getting up once you were let go, you rubbed your head gently. “Next time, don’t just show up like a burglar. But I do appreciate the surprise.”

Seto rolled his eyes. “Let’s get dinner.”

You knew this would be awkward. _We do need to talk about today…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a heavy chapters in some ways. I am a huge fan of Moby Dick. For those who haven't read the book, the author often paints beautiful descriptors of beauty and peace with very ominous undertones. It is a good and a long read and personally you can skip the chapters on Whale biology if you just want the story.
> 
> Hope I gave you all a good read and future read. :D 
> 
> Thank you all again. You all keep me writing! Also sorry for any missed spelling mistakes.
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count:4553


	4. Update

So I have come to realize, doing stories for two fandoms at the same time is problematic. I knew it would be as that was the original reason why I did not post _The Devil's Melody_ before _Guided Tour_ was over. I was too much in the mindset of focusing on one story at a time. 

I am now having a hard time switching between the two and I don't want part 2 to be horrible. While I did expect for the _The Devil's Melody_ to be done before Decemeber, there was just a lot of issues with it and health related reasons as to why it never got done on time. So rather than write trash, I rather put the story on hold, fix up the last three chapters from any mistakes as well as the first part. Finish my other story then come back to this one. 

I know a ton of you were looking forward to this story, but I can already see the quality taking a hit due to being focus on the rewrite of the other and focus on that. For now, I will still be posting one shots, but the main story will be on hold. 

In other news I am taking request on my tumblr. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glitterytidalwavedragon 

If you have any headcannon request or specific reader character request you can hit me up there. 

Again I am sorry for the delay and putting the story on hold but you and Kaiba deserve the best I have to offer. 

Love you all

~Sea Satin


End file.
